La declaración! Chapter:4 SxM TxB
by Cathita-Chan Albarn
Summary: Este el el capitulo final de La declaración! :3 , este fanfic de trata de los hijos de nuestros héroes ,y la vida de sus padres! :3 espero que les guste arigato por los comentarios! :D


_Este va a ser cortito , no se me ocurrió nada mas que esto , bueno , espero que les guste! :3_

_**Soul Eater:**__ no me pertenece , mi mente no puede crear tal joya*-*! :3_

**_Los Hijos De Los Héroes! :3_**

* * *

Bueno, soul y maka se casaron hace unos 13 años atrás, todo a cambiado , maka y soul trabajan en el shibusen y sus hijos estudian hay , su hija mayor sam tiene 13 años y su hijo menor tiene 10 años, ya a pasado tiempo y maka y soul ya tienen 28 años , siguen siendo jóvenes :3

Descripción de sam: sam es la primogénita de soul y maka , ella es una guadaña de color negro y verde, tiene el pelo de maka , pero le gusta suelto , el color de pelo es blanco , albina de ojos rojizos al igual que su padre , es muy parecido a soul , ya que no le gusta estudiar y quiere ser la chica mas cool de la escuela!

Descripción de Nick: Nick es el segundo hijo de soul y maka , el es una guadaña al igual que su hermana , de color negro y rojo , tiene el pelo de soul y de solor rubio cenizo , tiene los ojos verdes , pero es muy parecido al humor sarcastico de su padre, le gusta leer , al igual que su madre y quiere ser un chico cool en la escuela...

Black Star y tsubaki tienen una primogénita y un segundo hijo vine en camino...

Descripción de Blue Star: Blue Star es la primogénita de Black Star y Tsubaki , ella es una técnica de hojas oscuras demoníacas al igual que su padre , ella tiene 13 años , tiene el pelo de tsubaki , es de color celeste al igual que su padre con sus ojos verdes , es muy seria y acepta a todos con humildad y amabilidad , al igual que su madre , le gusta competir y hace lo mejor posible para llamar la atención diciendo "soy una diosa , yo su gran ore-sama a venido a shibusen" jejjeje :3

_**((Volviendo a la Historia))**_

tsubaki estaba , en la sala de partos , su bebe iba a llegar akira iba a nacer, soul y maka fueron lo mas rápido posible para llegar al hospital , cuando llegaron , encontraron a kid y chrona , liz y hero y patty , se sentaron junto con sus amigos y ...

maka: llegamos tarde?

kid: no , recién la dejaron en la sala de partos!

pasaron las horas y todos menos maka estaban durmiendo , hasta que black star llevaba a una bulto pequeño en sus brasos, maka se levanto y despertó a todos sus amigos y black star mostró a su pequeño hijo akira...

maka: es hermoso , se parece a tsubaki y a ti...

black: jejejje , llego mi campeón ,haaaa maka , tsubaki y yo queríamos nombrarte madrina de nuestro hijo y soul su padrino...

maka y soul: sera un placer...

black: bueno, ya pueden pasar a ver a tsubaki...

todos pasaron a la sala de partos en la habitación n° 5 , hay estaba tsubaki sudando y respirando profundamente...

maka: es un lindo bebe-dijo pasando le el bebe a los brasos de tsubaki...

balck: se parece mas a ti-y era cierto...

Descripción de akira: es el segundo hijo de black star y tsubaki , tiene el pelo de black y color negro , tiene los ojos cafés y tiene la forma de la carita al igual que tsubaki...

maka: es hermoso...

tsubaki: gracias...

pasaron los años y el niño era inperactivo al igual que su padre , pero tenia la capacidad e inteligencia de comprender y de aceptar a las almas inperactivas e intolerantes como lo hace tsubaki! :3

_**((en shibusen))**_

Nick se convirtió en el arma de sara , la hija primogénita de liz y Hero

Sam se convirtió en el arma de Death the Hikari, el hijo primogénito de kid y chrona

Blue Star es el técnico de Kai , el hijo de Misaki y Ryû

todos los chicos, vivieron grandes aventuras , peleas, acción y peligro , para estos joven es , era divertido ir a misiones , en especial Sam y Blue Star , quien les gusta pelear...

mientras que los hijos de nuestros héroes , pelean , veamos que hace esta pare jita! -

_**((En el departamento))**_

soul y maka terminaron su turno y sus hijos vendrían tarde , ellos fueron a su departamento , (que es mas grande , tiene 4 habitaciones)

soul: oye maka...

maka: si, soul?

soul: los niños no están!...-dijo de manera picara

maka: a que intentas llegar?

soul: ya que estamos solos , me preguntaba si querías hacer otro hijo?, no lo crees?-dijo de manera seductora acercándose a maka y masaje ando sus senos, maka suspiro y soul la cargo asía la habitación y icieron "aventuras" jejejjeeje

9 meses despumes nació Rosette evans albarn , quien es idéntica a los 2!

Descripción de Rosette: Rosette , la 3 hija de soul y maka , tiene el pelo de maka y el color de soul , tiene los ojos verdes , le gusta los cachos y no le gusta leer ni estudiar , es una chica cool,...pero rosette es una técnica de guadañas...

* * *

Terminooooooooooooo! , que les parecio, espero que biem , por que estuve 3 dias intentando terminarlo , bueno , me dejan sus comentarios - jejejej :3 nos leemos luego! :3


End file.
